fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Forever
This series has no relation to Pretty Cure All Stars Forever or Forever Pretty Cure!. Pretty Cure Forever '(プリキュアフォーエバー ''Purikyuafōebā) is the final Pretty Cure series manually in charge by Atsuiaka Nina. It was released in 2028 and it replaces ''Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy'' in its initial timeslot. Plot Yui Nagashima has a double identity. In the daytime, she's just Yui, but at night, she is Agent Scarlet! However, this all changed when Yui found out what the Color Red Agency's true color really is: blood red.... Mira Lanner is a girl that came from Austria that doesn't know her place in the world yet, but she will, she will... Anna Yamane is just your typical girl. She's sweet, and kind, and nice, and she's a little clumsy, but well meaning! Nobody like her would ever get into trouble... but just you wait... Mei Takamoto doesn't care, not one bit. And even if I say she will care, she won't. But you never know... These four mysterious girls become friends, and then they became the Pretty Cure... FOREVER!!! Characters * [[Nagashima Yui|'''Nagashima Yui]] (長島ゆい Nagashima Yui) is the leader of the team. Strong-willed and very athletic. She is impatient with the slowness of everyday life. Her alter ego is Cure Equity and her theme color is red. * [[Mira Lanner|'Mira Lanner']] (ミラ・ランナー Mira ran'nā) is a foreigner. She's from Austria. She is known for being uncooperative and disrespectful to the Japanese, but then she becomes a good girl. Her alter ego is Cure Unity and her theme color is yellow. * [[Yamane Anna|'Yamane Anna']] (山根アンナ Yamane An'na) is sweet and kind but a little clumsy. She gets made fun of for not following the correct social skills but she eventually learns them, because that's the correct thing to do. Her alter ego is Cure Eager and her theme color is green. * [[Takemoto Mei|'Takemoto Mei']] (高本メイ Takamoto Mei) is usually spending her time alone. She doesn't really understand emotion as well as, well, Yui or Mira do. However, when becoming a Pretty Cure, she learned how to make friends very quickly. Her alter ego is Cure Tranquility and her theme color is blue. * [[Borealis|'Borealis']] (ボレアリス Borearisu) is the main mascot of the group. He is a little cocky, but he's all around a nice guy! * [[Ghematrin|'Ghematrin']] (ゲマトリン Gematorin) is the main villain of the series. His name is a literal anagram of nightmare. * [[Nagashima Mizumi|'Nagashima Mizumi']] (長島瑞美 Nagashima Mizumi) is the long lost sister of Yui. Trivia * I'm a little peeved right now but nevermind. * The designs of the characters are based on preexisting characters and people. ** Yui is based on both Rei Ayanami and her sister is based on Asuka Langley Soryu. ** Mira is based on Kirsten Dunst. ** Anna is based on Princess Anna. ** Mei is based on Raiden Mei. ** Borealis is based on Cody from Surf's Up. ** Ghematrin is based on the Shadow Weaver. Gallery none Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Fan Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure Forever